


in these arms of mine

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 03, Teenage Drama, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You can come in, if you want.” He tells her, attempting to convey a slight nonchalance but truthfully, he was glad that she finally decided to come. He thought that she’d left town before he would get a chance to see her again. He was glad that she didn’t.—a scene of what would’ve happened if tory had visited miguel at the hospital.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz & Tory (Cobra Kai), Miguel Diaz/Tory (Cobra Kai), Miguel Diaz/Tory Nichols
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	in these arms of mine

**Author's Note:**

> so i just finished cobra kai season 3 and i’m so upset with the lack of torymiguel scenes and it seems like they’re setting up another romance for samiguel again (WHY) :( 
> 
> i decided to write this because i feel as if the writers completely neglected torymiguel.

A heavy sigh of frustration falls from his lips as he held the remote control in his hand, continuously flipping through the channels of the hospital television in search of something to watch. 

It’d only been a few days since he woke up from his coma, his entire body felt groggy and sore and he even felt a little sluggish but he had relented in disclosing this information to his mother or the doctor. He was adamant on a hasty recovery so that he could return doing what he loved most: karate. 

He heard the silent whispers of his mother and the doctors talking behind closed doors as they discussed his face. His heart broke when he saw his mother’s face fall as she broke into heavy sobs––it didn’t take long for Miguel to come to the conclusion that she’d just been informed that his likelihood of being ambulatory had declined due to the fall.

Miguel didn’t care though. 

He was determined get better, to be fully recovered and back at Cobra Kai with sensei Lawrence and the rest of his friends. That hopefully optimism was slowly diminishing as days proceeded by and he had yet to show any progress.   
  
He was unable to move his lower half of his body, there wasn’t any feeling whatsoever in his feet. The doctor continued to do tests, for his sake just to see if one day, the outcome would be different. 

But it never was. 

He had woken up and he still couldn’t move or feel anything in his feet. _Nothing_ changed. He was still stuck here confined in the hospital room, laying on the uncomfortable bed with nothing to do to suffice as entertainment. 

The hospital’s television only had the local channels, mostly the news which were still showing coverage of the fracas that occurred at the school, interviews with his classmates, and updates about his condition. 

While Miguel appreciated everyone’s concern for his well-being, he loathed the fact that he was the town’s charity case that everyone was prodding and poking at him and his life while he laid there completely helpless with no change of results.   
  
Maybe if he was fully recovering with results of change to show for it, he would feel differently. But seeing everyone on screen, giving interviews, recalling that horrific incident and saying that they’re praying that he pulls through only made him feel weak and useless. 

He hasn’t felt like that in a while, not since before he met sensei Lawrence. He _hated_ that feeling even more so now.

Turning the television off and absentmindedly tossing the remote across the room, Miguel inhaled a deep breath as he shifted the position of his body. He groaned softly as he dragged himself to sit up right so that his back was propped up against the heavy stack of pillows. 

He looks down at his legs, feeling determined that today would be the day of change. He inhaled another deep breath, inwardly muttering a hopeful litany as he tried to wiggle his toes and shake his feet. 

“Shit!” He cursed loudly, head falling back onto the wall with a soft _thud_ as the feeling of defeat gnaws away at him again. 

No matter how much he strained and tried to push himself it seemed as if it was of no use; his legs weren’t moving.   
  
He felt so useless, so pathetic, so––

“Give it time.” The sound of someone’s reassuring voice retracts Miguel from his sullen reverie. 

He looks up to see Tory hovering in the doorway, a card and teddy bear in tow. She gave him a small, hesitant smile before quickly averting her gaze to the tiled floors. 

He hadn’t seen her since the fight at school, moments before his heightened fall. He hadn’t expected her to come visit him; he’s been awake for nearly two weeks and she had yet to come by. His mother informed him that she didn’t visit during the time he was in his coma either. 

He had assumed that she’d either fled town or had gotten arrested for initiating the fight. 

Miguel’s gaze falls onto her as she stood there. It seemed as if her reluctance on fully entering the room was due to her fear of Miguel blaming her for what happened. He sighed softly at this realization as he gestured a hand for her to come inside. 

While yes, Tory did initially start the fight that lead to the hectic chaos that ensued at the school, Miguel didn’t blame her for the outcome of what happened to him. No. There was only two people that his anger was directed at.

She wasn’t one of them. 

“You can come in, if you want.” He tells her, attempting to convey a slight nonchalance but truthfully, he was glad that she finally decided to come. He thought that she’d left town before he would get a chance to see her again. He was glad that she didn’t. 

Tory’s eyes shone in a mirthful hope as the corners of her mouth pulled upward in a small smile. She took a few tentative steps forward until she was standing by his bedside. Her smile falters, wavering just a bit when she comes closer. 

Her head lowers again, eyes begin to fill with regretful shame as she looks up at him. 

“I’m so sorry, Miguel.” She begins, her voice cracks as he begins to see that she’s on the precipice of tears. Her bottom lip quivers in solemnity, “I shouldn’t have–It’s my fault. I was jealous because I thought that you were only dating me to get back at Sam and when I saw you two kissing at the party–”

Miguel interrupts her mid-sentence, cutting her off with a rebuttal. “ _She_ kissed me.” He assures her, wanting her to know that he too had been blindsided by Sam’s abruptness in kissing him that night. “And it’s not your fault I’m in here.” He clenches his jaw in recoil as anger begins to ascend within him again. “I shouldn’t have showed Robby mercy, I should’ve listened to sensei Kreese.” He mutters, shaking his head in regret.   
  
Deep down, Miguel knows that if he’d gone that route then he would’ve been the one that hurt Robby and their positions probably would’ve been vice versa, but Miguel didn’t care. 

He was just so pissed off and angry at the world that he needed someone to blame. Luckily he had enough anger to direct it towards two people. 

“You’ll get better, Miguel. I know you will.” She sounded so sure of that sentiment that he almost believed it himself. 

“I know this probably won’t help you feel better but–” She extends the gifts she purchased downstairs from the hospital gift shop; a fluffy brown teddy bear and a G _et Well Soon_ card, in which he gratefully accepted. He chuckled wryly as he opened the card and read the message she’d tangibly scribbled onto the card. 

“I do, you know.” He looks up from the card and furrows a confused brow at her. “Think you’ll get better.” She elaborated, shrugging a shoulder. 

“If anyone’s capable of getting through something like this it’s you. You’re one of the bravest and strongest people that I know.” She expressed the sentiment in a genuine sincerity, the adulation of her words causes his heart to swell, making him feel slightly better than he did prior to her arrival. 

“Thanks, Tory, for this and for coming.” He groans softly as he leaned over and placed the gifts onto the nightstand that was perched beside the bed. 

She shrugged a shoulder. “You were there for me. You were nicer to me than a lot of people were when I first got here and I know that we haven’t known each other for that long but I care about you, Miguel so much.”   
  
If Miguel were to say that he wasn’t surprised to hear Tory’s confession he would be lying. She usually opted away from discussing feelings, instead choosing to suppress everything and express herself through karate. But hearing her say these things out loud: that she cared about him was something that Miguel was always happy to hear.

He knows how hard it is for her to talk about her emotions and open herself up to be vulnerable around people. She’d lived a sheltered life mostly; keeping everything bottled in and refusing to allow anyone in. 

With Miguel that calloused, mean girl persona completely vanished. He had a way of coaxing this softer, gentle side to come out of her. 

Normally, she would’ve been disgusted at the fact that she allowed some boy into her sheltered world, but Miguel was different. He was kind and gentle and the sweetest person that she’d ever met.

Tory was scared after her admittance. While she knew that Miguel didn’t blame her for the accident, she didn’t know if his feelings for her were still there or if they were still reciprocated. She knows the last thing on his mind right now is dating, but she couldn’t help but to feel nervous at this uncertainty.

Her timid trepidation ceases when Miguel reached down and grabbed ahold of her hand, he gives her a soft smile.   
  
“I care about you too, Tory.” 

She smiles in relief leaning forward to press a kiss against his cheek. “Mind if I stay a little longer?” 

“Please! I’m going crazy sitting in this room. The tv’s channels are awful and there isn’t anything to watch.” 

Tory dug into her back pocket and retrieved her cell phone. “This place has WiFi right? We can watch something on Netflix if you want. Here, scooch over.” 

Miguel slid over on the bed making just enough room for Tory to join him. She curled up on the side of him, mindful of his injuries and rested her head against his shoulder. 

“What do you want to watch?” 


End file.
